Silent Night
by CapNap
Summary: Christmas is upon the Newsies and once again the youngs ones anxiously await the ever elusive Santa Claus. One-Shot. 2012 Winter NYNA Nominee


**Here again with another Newsies fic! :D Hope you like it! This was nominated for the New York Newsies Award (NYNA) :D THANKS SO MUCH!  
><strong>

Snow fell lightly on the city and windows cast shimmering light on the pure blanket. Everything was serine and peaceful; no tracks covered the snow yet for everyone was already in for the night, cozying up by a fireplace and a deafening silence hung thick in the frigid Manhattan air.

But that was outside.

Inside the Lodging House an intense game of poker had just ended and there was many accusations being thrown around. Laughter rose higher and higher and with it so did the spirits of the newsboys.

"Youse is a cheata!" Racetrack Higgins shouted at Jack as he swept the coins from the table into his hand.

"It ain't my fault that youse can't win a game of poker for youse life," Jack looked up with amusement at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, cheata. Whatever youse say," Racetrack couldn't help but smile at his friend and soon they were laughing right along with the rest of the group. Most of the boys sat lounging across chairs and on the end of beds. Blink stood leaning against the bedpost and Mush did the same. Skittery held his arm around Checkers, his girl.

"Hey, guys, you know Christmas, right?" one of the little boys yelled out. The others nodded in agreement and began to talk about what they wanted. The elder newsies shared a look. They were prepared for this every year; the young newsies would wait patiently every year for a gift- one gift- that would never come.

Suddenly one voice rose above the din of young voices, "Whaddya want for Christmas, Blink?" Blink turned to face the boy with a surprised look on his face.

"Me?" He motioned a hand to his chest.

"Yeah! Everyone wants something' for Christmas! Whadda _you_ want?" Blink seemed to be taken off-guard by the question.

"Well, I haven't given much thought to it…" his brow furrowed and his expression changed to one of thoughtfulness. "I suppose…I'd want…enough money to buy me a nice big house with meals everyday."

The little newsie, Ash, scoffed. "That's not _one_ present! Santa can't fit that in his sleigh!" The others nodded in affirmation.

"Well that's what I want," Blink retorted. The conversation went on by Ash asking all the older newsies what they wanted for a present. Racetrack earned laughter and a slight push when he answered, "I'm Jewish." because it was a blatant lie and a weak attempt at an excuse to get out of answering the question. He was the one who had a picture (which he thought no one knew about) of the Virgin Mary accompanied by a set of Rosary Beads tucked under his mattress. Someone from the back of the group supplied an answer for him by shouting, "How 'bout some luck?" which was accepted by a large hoot from Jack and a shooting glare from Race.

As each of the newsies was asked and answered the question the time ticked on late into the night. Soon, the young newsies had to stop in the middle of a giggle to yawn.

"Alright, everyone ta bed. Youse all is tired. I can see it." A few groans or protest rose from the group, but most listened to Jack's command and crawled into their bunks.

"But Cowboy!" Ash pleaded. "I was gonna wait up for Santa! He's gonna come this year, I just know it!" His bright green eyes were alight with excitement and they tugged at Jack's heart. "Please, Cowboy? Can't I stay up?"

Jack sighed and placed a hand on the kid's shoulder. "No, Ash, youse gotta sleep. You won't be able to see him any—" His words were severed as a loud _clopping _sounded from above their heads. Ash's eyes widened and the room grew incredibly silent. Even the older newsies stared up at the ceiling.

"Santa…" Ash's whispered words could be heard through the whole room. He ran from under Cowboy's hand and made straight for the window with the whole slew of kids following behind. They looked out into the inky darkness trying to catch a glimpse of the famed red suit and sleigh. Even Blink stood among the group of children, peering out with a confused, yet awed face.

The elders stood and watched with small grins, and tried not to laugh when Blink turned to them and mouth "Santa's _real?_" to them. After a while, Jack decided to play round-up again and call out to the newsies.

"Time for bed guys. C'mon," he clapped his hands, breaking the young ones-and Blink- from their stare-down with the darkness. This time, a collective groan arose, but Jack wouldn't stand for it and eventually all the kids reluctantly crawled into their beds.

The remaining newsies filed onto the stairs, Jack shutting the lights and the door behind him. As they came into the lobby they met Kloppman brushing snow off his coat and stomping it loose from his shoes.

"Whatcha doin' outside Kloppman?" Mush said, hiding a smile.

"What? Oh…nothing. Checking the gutters…" Kloppman eyed the bunch and retreated to the back room. They smiled in synchrony, except for Blink who accepted it as the most plausible action.

"I hope they're all right. Don't want 'em freezin'. We'd have problems den," Blink stated with a serious look at his friends. They all nodded and stifled their laughter at Blink's ignorance.

"Yeah, Kloppman was checkin' the gutters," Race mused. Blink nodded and walked toward the other room. "At eleven-o'clock at night, in the dark, while it's snowing, on Christmas Eve," he added under his breath.

"As much as he denies it, Kloppmen is such a sap. He'll do anythin' to keep those little boys happy," Checkers smiled. They all nodded. From the other room they heard Blink let out a sharp squeak.

"Guys?" They all looked at each other and rushed into the other room to see what was wrong.

"Blink, you okay…" Jack placed a firm hand on Blink's shoulder. They stood in the doorway and Blink just stared in, with a slightly sad look on his face.

"Look…" He pointed and all the heads turned to gaze into the room. Checkers let out a gasp and placed her hand over her mouth. Race took off his hat and whistled. Mush just stared with wide eyes and an expression of pure joy.

In the room before them was a Christmas tree, decked with colorful ornaments and sparkling tinsel. The silver accented the green and the green accented the red. Garlands hung in draping loops around the room. There was a candle in the window that shed a waving light adding to the ambiance. The whole room smelled of pine; a welcome smell. And sitting under the tree, wrapped in red, silver, and gold paper with bows decorating the tops was enough presents to choke a horse.

"There must be…one for everyone," Skittery voiced quietly. Jack nodded and Blink sniffed. A few heads turned to look at him.

"I…I've never gotten a Christmas present before…" he whispered. Mush nodded in agreement.

"Me either."

Jack pushed his way through the small crowd and moved back toward the front lobby. Reaching the desk, he found Kloppman scribbling notes on a sheet of paper. He looked up, noticing he was no longer alone. The two looked at each other for a while, but knowing what the other was saying. Finally, Jack broke the silence.

"Thanks, Kloppman."

"For what, Cowboy?"

"You know, what," Jack murmured.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Kloppman winked at Jack and with a nod said 'Goodnight'.

Jack knew, then, that it wasn't what you got as a present, but who gave it to you is what made it special.

"Thanks, Santa," Jack called through the open door. He heard a quiet "Ho, ho, ho" come from inside the room and Jack laughed. With a smile and a shake of his head, he returned back to his friends.

**Tell me what you think! Thanks so much(:**


End file.
